


two-time

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fighting, L is an attention whore, M/M, flangst, lovebirds squabble, so is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Light and L are bound to fight; it's just who they are as people. This time though, the outcome is different.





	1. something bugs me about the way you lick your envelopes so...

On the rare days when Light alone works, L acts. He plays the part of a lover, a boyfriend, and cleans their apartment to the best of his ability. It’s the only way he can think about their relationship without shutting down, going cold. It’s overwhelming him, being with someone who’s able to call out the bullshit facade L puts up in place of feelings. Even with the successors, praising their abilities, Light calls him out for faking it. Neither of them is kind by nature so that’s how L knows that Light is truly acting out of kindness. 

He really does try to be himself, for Light, but sometimes he has to act the part instead of living the part. Sometimes it’s all he can do not to scream and pull out his hair and wreck the furniture he polished exactly as clean as Light likes it to be. Light understands this too and it infuriates L when he is in his mood. It makes him more prone to fights about Kira, more distrust in an already rocky relationship. Kira is long gone and captured but Light still thinks that L was wrong on who Kira truly was (L still doesn’t have the heart to scream that he thinks it was Light but he loves him loves him LOVES HIM and didn’t couldn’t wouldn’t lock him up). 

Today is the final straw. Light sees him snap, sees him lose his cool and does nothing. He lets L rant and rampage and it’s no use if Light won’t react. L slows and stims and finds a home in the mess he made, imperfect as always, propped up on an overturned chair. He’s malcontent but he turns cold when he sees Light going about his daily routine as Deneuve unperturbed. This was not what he expected, not what he desired. He wanted that sublime attention and Light refused him. It would seem on the day L wished for death and rebellion, Light wished not to grant him such things. 

In truth, L just wanted to hold all of Light’s attention for once in his life. He wanted to be noticed and seen and listened to with more than just a cursory nod or a ‘yes L’. He wanted to scream from the rooftops his name and his purpose and gloat about what he has done for the human race but he never could, forced into a sheltered life he never wanted. He’s thought about leaving more than once, but allowing Light to think that he had won by giving up was not how to go about things. Light would smile as sinister as the cat who got the canary and make up his lair for L’s return. It was, of course, his brand of love. 

In these moods, L thought that Light was incapable of real love. Light was viewed as a porcelain doll of his father’s making and that he had never felt more emotions than the feelings that brushed his frail exterior. He was incapable of telling whole truths because he himself was only half made, hollow on the inside even when the outside was flawless. Even now, dancing around the room arguing with Wedy he was frail as glass and by god did L want to wreck him, shatter him from the inside out. He wanted to stuff Light so full of feelings (and maybe cake) so he couldn’t ignore L ever again. So that every whim would be catered to with a real smile or real disapproval. But, then again, why was L entitled to something real? 

~~  
Light could never pinpoint exactly what it was that sent L into his rages. They were fits of frustration, but Light never knew from what. What could cause such a reaction from L of all people? Who could get under his skin more than anything, more than the most hardened of criminals? A small part of Light, a disgusting part of him hoped that it was _him_ that HE was the person who threw L into a senseless rage, who made his life feel wrong. The larger part of Light told him that it was something else, a case, some cake, anything but Light, anything at all. Often Light wished that L would just talk to him about these things instead of wrecking their shared home when Light was trying to work. He vowed to put an end to the silence after _this_ conversation. Mindlessly, Light stepped over the ugly, cheap, drugstore lamp that L had purchased on a whim and overturned in his fit. It was the least he could do, pace to easy his racing mind. His responses to Wedy’s security questions were so routine he didn’t even need to devote his whole mind to them; in fact, Light desired to devote his whole brain to L once again. Finally, _finally_ Light was able to say his goodbyes to Wedy and slammed his blasted phone shut (even if merely slamming the keypad into the phone was futile and likely to break it). L teased him for not keeping up with the times, but iPhones were easily hacked while his ancient Blackberry wasn’t even sold anymore: not even Matt could get into it without a wired connection.

Light stared at L until he pulled out of sour stupor enough to acknowledge Light. “What’s the matter L? You’re acting like a petulant child. I’m not in the mood for your mind games and I’d like an answer as to what, exactly, it is that set you off enough to destroy our sitting room, kitchen and probably bedroom?” L bit his thumb and looked away from Light, but Light knew he wasn’t ashamed of what he’d done, he was angry that Light wasn’t coddling him. 

“I do wish that Light-kun would quit being fake with me; I’m not one of your pretty girls, I see through your acts.” The way L said ‘I’ made Light sick to his stomach. He hated what it insinuated, hated that L thought so little of him. 

“They aren’t the problem. We’re both smarter than that so just tell me what your real problem is. We can deal with this like rational adults, like the couple we are. I hate it when you isolate me from that big brain of yours.” L sighed like talking was the world's biggest inconvenience to him, like the universe owed him something. 

“I want you to be real. I want this, this _care_ to be real. I want your love and your affection but most of god-be-damned all I want you to pay attention to me, pay real attention, more than just agreements and reprimands. Quit being whatever false idol you’ve built yourself up to be and be real with me because I’m trying to be real with you.” The rage Light felt in those few moments after L had finished speaking was icy. 

“What makes you think that this is ‘fake’? What makes you think that I say ‘I love you’ just for shits and giggles? What makes you think that the second I think you view me as something inferior that I won’t up and leave you? I don’t know where you got this, this _Idol_ of me from, maybe it was my parents, maybe it was Misa: hell it could’ve been one of the kids! But I can promise you this L; there has not been a single moment since we met that you weren’t consuming my thoughts, distracting from all the things I need to be doing to exist as someone for you to take interest in. These years we’ve been living together? I’ve been scared half to death that one day I’m going to wake up and find that you aren’t interested in me anymore. I’m scared that you’ll leave me alone, that no one will ever make me happy or as you so delicately put it ‘fake’ ever again. It pisses me off that you can sit there and call me ‘fake’ and tell me that I don’t pay any attention to you when my whole world revolves around impressing you, loving you, solving cases for you! Maybe it’s unhealthy, maybe it’s too much for you but goddamn L I’m in love with you and I’m here to stay and remind you of it every day, even the bad ones like today.” 

~~


	2. i think that i like you

L was stunned for a moment, and then he pounced. He all but lept onto Light, meshing their mouths in possibly the most ungraceful kiss they’ve had since their first. L struggled to undo Light’s tie and Light unbuttoned L’s jeans with all the coordination of a drunk. Not once in their messy path to the bedroom did they take their mouths off of each other, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs flailing for purchase. Light’s hand found L’s hair and tangled into it while L worked on Light’s pants. They finally pulled apart, gasping for air and something more when L tore his own shirt off in frustration; there was no reason for either of them to still be clothed. Free from the tangle of his oversized sweater, L stared down at the love of his life, kiss-flushed and beautiful. His hair fanned out around him like the Greek god eros on the pillow and his shirt was half unbuttoned, hinting to the slim torso beneath. L found that he would rather it be all the way unbuttoned and made it so, tearing it open. Light gasped and flushed more. “L, super hot and everything, but that shirt cost more than at least six of yours.” L was unbothered. 

“We can afford it.” Light lifted his hips for his impatient boyfriend to take off his pants and he delivered, making sure to be careful of Light’s bulge. L smiled and kissed the slim figure that appeared; Light was so insistent upon being bony. It warmed his heart to think that maybe his porcelain boyfriend did it as a sign of solidarity in L’s own inability to gain weight. Light was tired of L looking and playfully knocked him over. 

“Get to it Mr. Detective or else you might end up just watching.” The taunt was playful but today L wouldn’t put anything past either of them and decided to play along. 

“Well, Mr. Detective I think you’re being entirely unreasonable. You didn’t look at me all day!” Light wanted to laugh and L wanted to crack a smile but they held their indifferent faces. The passion returned to both of them and L sucked Light down, his only warning being the tugging down of his boxers. Light writhed in the sheets, getting his arms tangled in his sleeves, effectively trapping him under L’s persistent mouth. There’s nothing he can grab onto and it’s all he can do to not lose himself to pleasure. L is, as always, extremely good with his mouth. It was one of the perks of his oral fixation, and Light always enjoyed blowjobs from him to the max. However, it wasn’t quite what he was looking for even though he could definitely get off from this. 

Light managed to get out of his shirt despite L’s best efforts. He grabbed a fistful of L’s hair, causing him to whine and pull off. “L, damn, that was amazing but if you don’t fuck me sometime in the next few minutes I’m going to lose my mind.” L pouted but Light fixed him with the bedroom eyes and it was all L could do to comply. The lube was too far away in Light’s drawer, and as L reached for it Light clung to his waist, pressing gentle hickies into the soft skin of his lover, quietly possessive. It was wildly distracting for L but he knew that it was Light’s way of reminding him that he was L’s and that L was his. L finally succeeded in his task and set to get the container open and lube warm for Light while Light made himself comfortable. 

 

The way Light gazed at L told L very clearly that Light needed to be fucked hard and deep, that Light needed the slight twinge tomorrow morning to remind him that L was his damnit. L was all too happy to oblige. He started with two fingers and while Light winced initially, he declined L’s offer to slow down if it was too much. It wasn’t like Light to back down from a challenge anyways. 

Sometimes it felt like he and L were detached, merely existing in the same space as one another but tonight was not one of those times. L knew what he needed, Light could tell by the way his fingers crooked upwards in the most delicious way and _oh_ \- “L please please more I need more I can’t please more--” how the word just flowed from Light’s lips like they were water over a waterfall. L was all too happy to oblige, slipping the condom on efficiently. Light wanted to pout but he knew their compromise and was willing to let this one battle go. 

L was slow in his entry despite every fiber in his being screaming that he should just let Light have it. Despite their fight, this was still the man he loved and while Light might like a little pain L disliked inflicting it. L was pulled out his thought by a particularly bitchy glare of Lights. “I swear to god L, it has been too damn long, I’m adjusted just fuck me already.” L considered staying where he was, just to fuck with Light but he was beginning to lose his mind just a little bit at the thought of not fucking Light for any longer. So, with a devilish smile not unlike the one Beyond wore on the daily, L thrust in with all his might. Light cried out loudly, enough that L was almost worried he had hurt him. But this was what Light wanted, L could tell, so he remained at a brutal pace. 

Light was in heaven; L was hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, and fucking him hard enough that he saw stars. His every exhale was a lilting gasp, music to L’s ears and driving him to completion. Light came shortly after just from the sheer image of L above him, beautiful and haunting all at once, very clearly the man that Light fell in love with all those years ago.  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, sex. it's the best way to deal with things right?  
> tumblr - sweaterwearinlesbian (main), my-thunderstruck-dn-obsession (dn)


	3. stay friends

As L drew their bath (a post-fight/sex tradition), Light lazed in their bed, legs jelly and ass throbbing. He could tell that it was going to hurt tomorrow too but he didn’t care. His fingers brushed over the singular hickey that L left behind and he made a note to wear a v-neck shirt the next day so that he could silently gloat all day long. Light was suddenly swept with love, to the point where he actually gasped to regain his breath. Every fiber of his being loved L it would seem, not that it was a surprise. Light smiled and sat up and said aloud to the empty bedroom “I love you L.” He flopped back down with his arms eagle spread and laughed quietly. This was how L found him when he came to carry Light to the bath. 

“What’s so funny huh?” Light curled onto his side facing L. 

“I love you. Even when you’re upset with me, you still manage to make me forget how to breathe.” Light reached a hand up to cup L’s face, thumbing over his lips. L pressed a gentle kiss to his finger and Light giggled. 

“You know, I may not be good with words but I am stupidly in love with you too Light.” L had returned to his flat monotone which made Light frown. L bit his thumb playfully and Light withdrew his hand. “Come to my dear Light-kun, your bath awaits you.” Light smiled as L scooped him up. 

“You mean our bath, no? A gentleman would never let me bathe alone.” L cracked a smile at that. 

“I may be a scoundrel my dear one but I would never let you bathe alone.” Light laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“For being so cheeky. Now, I’m expecting nothing less for you to wash my hair after the ass-destroying stunt you - oh my god.” The bathroom lights were dimmed and there were red flowers in a vase on the counter. Light wasn’t quite sure when L had gotten them but he knew that they were Camellia japonica, something that Light often remarked he missed from his home country. He wasn’t one to be homesick but his mother had grown them when Light was younger… “What’s this about?” 

“You fell asleep for a bit there so I had Quillish bring me these. I specially ordered a bush for the new gardens we’re going to have at the House. I told him to pick the most beautiful buds for my own beautiful Camellia japonica.” Light was touched but he could sense that there was more to it than that. L had something up his sleeve but what it was, Light couldn’t tell. “I… hadn’t really planned on showing them to you tonight but I figured it would be a nice way to, ah, apologize for my behavior earlier.” L settled them both into the bath and Light felt his muscles relax in the warm heat. 

“Hmm, you’re very much forgiven. I can’t believe you remembered how much I love those flowers. It feels like something you’d forget.” L scoffed, tipping Light’s head back so he could dampen then wash Light’s hair. 

“I would never forget anything you told me, even if it’s just because I would get so much shit for it if I forgot.” Light’s eyes fluttered shut under L’s nimble fingers working his scalp. They sat in a comfortable silence, content with their night and their love. When Light’s hair was rinsed, he felt L adjust but was too tired to open his eyes; that was until L moved Light so that they were facing each other. Light’s eyes flew open, surprised that the numerous displays of strength his boyfriend was showing tonight. 

“What was that for?” L smiled without a word and reached behind him, pulling out a small box. “What’s that?” L gently lifted it open and in it, Light saw the most beautiful ring his eyes have ever graced. The pear-cut sapphire was set in a silver band, simple yet incredibly elegant. 

“I didn’t plan on doing this tonight either, but it felt right. Light Yagami, holder of my heart and the single most brilliant man I’ve ever met; would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Light’s heart stopped and it was all he could do to choke out a yes before he was crying tears of joy. L was being uncharacteristically sappy and in turn, Light was being uncharacteristically emotional. But no matter how out of character they were, they were still L and Light, partner detectives (and fiancees).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! they're in love & r gonna get married  
> should i write them a wedding w some drama and babies (the successors)? leave a comment and let me know!   
> tumblr - sweaterwearinlesbian (main), my-thunderstruck-dn-obsession (dn)


End file.
